


Jealousy suits You

by bowlegsanddimples



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/M, only for a second at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlegsanddimples/pseuds/bowlegsanddimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick oneshot about the relationship of Lorna and Marco... Without so much drama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic I wrote awhile back and put on fanfiction.net. I decided to bring it over here as well and clean it up a bit. Hope you all like it! :)

"Lorna, how are you this fine morning?", Marco walked up to her, grinning.

"Try not to look too happy, Mr. Moretti", She managed to hide her smile from him as she walked away, but he knew that she was smiling, all the same.

Lorna Corbett was the one woman that always managed to get him all hot and bothered, in the good way and the bad. Sometimes he would pull one of the factory girls aside and lean in just a little too close or laugh just a little too much, knowing that Lorna would walk by with a,"Get back to work", and a slight frown on her face. It took everything in him not to kiss that frown away right then and there. Today was no different.

As she walked by a corner, she was suddenly pulled into a very solid chest. She knew without even looking up that it was him. "Marco". He kissed his way down her jaw line and then started to work on her neck. After a few moments she pulled away slightly, "I don't have time for this", She tried to regain her composure and pushed him away from her.

"C'mon Lorna, Make time", he whispered in a husky voice. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Why don't you go ask that other girl to 'make time', I'm sure she'd be willing", She spoke with bitterness.

He chuckled and smirked at the woman in front of him. "Why Lorna, If I didn't know better, I'd say someone seems to be jealous" She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked back at him.

"Ha, you think i'm jealous of that... that... kid?" She looked at him crossly, trying not to let her anger show.

He laughed at that. "Exactly, she's just a kid, no reason for you to be jealous at all", he spoke warmly as he put his arms around her once again.

"Well you didn't... look at her like she was a kid", she gave a small pout, not even realising it until his lips were crashing down on hers. It took her a second to register what was happening and when she did, she tried to break the kiss. After a few moments though, she realized it was a futile effort and kissed him back, just as passionately.

She couldn't help herself. What was this strange power he held over her? It was like a magnet, some invisible force, constantly pulling them towards each other.

They finally broke the kiss, both needing air.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk", she whispered in his ear.

"I know", he smirked against her skin as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, Betty, have you seen Mrs. Corbett anywhere? I can't find her.", Kate said as she walked up to the blonde.

"No I haven't seen her for awhile now. I was just looking for Marco and I can't find him either."

The two girls looked at each other for a minute and then shrugged.


End file.
